More Than Friends
by Insanleyprettyish
Summary: Elena and Damon have been the best of friends since they were children and nothing is able to tear them apart, except for themselves. Damon convinces Elena to go to Halloween party and they both have too much to drink and they somehow end up sleeping together. Will this affect their friendship or will they be able to go back to the way things were before they screwed up?
1. Inroduction

Having a best friend is the best thing in the world. To know that someone is always there for and will always be on your side whether your right or wrong. Having a best friend makes you lucky and happier when they're around, and I am so very lucky to have my best friend Damon Salvatore.

"Not to be rude Elena but your family's chili sucks," Damon whispered as he lay sprawled out on my wide while I got ready for the day.

I looked back at him with a glare, "Damon that recipe has been passed down through so many generations," I tell him for the millionth time. Every time Damon is over when my aunt Jenna is making chili he complains.

Damon scoffs, "Which explains why it's bad, it's hundreds of years old," he argues with me.

Damon and I have been friends since we were just children, I met Stefan, Damon's little brother who is my age first in my preschool class and when Damon who was in first grade at the time would come get him for the bus I would go with him because I rode the same bus. And one day we ended up sitting together on the bus and then we started to everyday and that's how we became best friends.

When we got older it was harder to maintain our friendship because we were so different, he was loved by every girl in the school and he was very popular, and I wasn't a total loser but I also didn't like his group of friends and my friends hated him. We got through though, I mean we fought a lot but we are still closer than ever.

"Fine," I said giving in to his complaining, "We don't have stay and eat the chili,"

Damon sat up happily, "So we can go to the grill?" he asked.

I shrugged as I pulled on a sweater, "I don't care where we eat but you're paying," I tell him with a smirk.

Damon stands up of my bed and adjusts his shirt, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he says with a sarcastic grin.

The grill wasn't far from my house, nothing is too far in Mystic Falls it's a small town where everyone knows everyone. The grill was a bar where everyone hung out because sometimes if the right person was working they'd slip you a beer or two. It is also Damon's favorite place to eat, he loves burgers and fries oh and pickles.

When we got there we seated ourselves at a booth and waited for someone to bring the menus, "Enzo's having a Halloween party this weekend," Damon said trying to make conversation.

I looked up at him questioningly because he knows I don't actually like Enzo, "And?" I ask him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh come on he told me I could invite you," he whines.

I let out a small chuckle, "Is it because you threatened that you wouldn't go if I couldn't?" I asked already knowing the answer because we have this conversation every time Enzo has a party, which is a lot.

"Possibly," Damon says slowly.

I sigh heavily, "Damon you know Enzo and I don't get along," I remind him.

"Yes I do," he answers, "but if you aren't at the party I'll feel bad because I'll know you'll be sitting at home on a Friday night watching Greys Anatomy," he tells me, damn this boy knows me too well.

I look at him pretending to be offended, "How do you know I don't have a date that night?" I ask him and Damon snorts out a laugh.

"Do you have a date Elena?" he asks me.

"Well no," I answer and he starts laughing because he was right, "And you don't have to feel bad Damon, I like watching Greys Anatomy," I tell him.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Ellis an older waitress came over with the menus, "Aw I just love seeing young couples in here, and you two are my favorite," she gushes.

Damon sighs in annoyance, "Ellis for the last time we aren't dating," he says. Every time we come in here and she waits on us she thinks we're dating and every time we have to correct her.

Ellis waves Damon off, "I know that but soon enough you will be," she says. "So should I just get you two the usual?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah the usual would be great Ellis," I say with a friendly smile and she walks off to put our order in.

"Will you at least think about coming to the party?" Damon asks bringing the stupid party back up.

I roll my eyes at him but decide to give in because I knew if I didn't he'd keep pestering me, "Fine I'll think about it," that was a lie because I knew I wasn't going to go but he doesn't need to know that.

After we ate Damon took me back home and played some video games with Jeremy while I done my history homework. About three hours later Damon left and I took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

The next morning, I was woken by my alarm clock blaring on the table beside my bed, I swung my hand over lazily and slapped the snooze button, I laid there for about a minute or two just staring at the ceiling and wondering who decided that school started at eight in the morning.

I finally got up and went through my normal routine, wash my face, brush my teeth, do something with my hair, and find something to wear.

After I finished getting ready it was 7:20 which meant I was actually going to be on time this morning. I walked down the hall and pounded on Jeremy's door telling him I am leaving in five minutes with or without him, and he knew from experience that I wasn't joking.

I am in my senior year of high school which meant college preparation and Caroline already planned out that me, her, and Bonnie were getting a triple room at Whitmore, but what she didn't know is that I've applied to other colleges and so has Bonnie. We haven't told her because it would crush her, I mean she's been planning this since we all became friends in the fourth grade.

I actually met Caroline in the second grade because we were in the same class and we were playground friends because we were sat right beside of each other, but we were separated in third grade but we were reunited in the fourth grade and that is also when we met Bonnie Bennett the sweetest and deadliest person you'll know.

Neither of them approve of my friendship with Damon, they think he is dirty and a bad influence which they aren't totally wrong but I have learned to accept Damon for who he is so I don't judge him for his actions. Caroline may not like Damon but she is dating Stefan, the other Salvatore which I can see why, the two are polar opposites and Caroline has been smitten by Stefan since the day they met.

Once I got to school I walked to my locker like I do every morning and as usual I see Matt standing there, "Morning Matt," I greet with a warm smile.

"Hey Elena," he says nicely.

Matt and I dated my freshman and sophomore year of high school but I broke it off the summer going into my Junior year because he was already planning the future and honestly it terrified me. The beginning of Junior year was awkward for us at first but eventually he came around and we became friends again, like we were before we started dating.

"So you ready for the history quiz today?" he asks making light conversation.

I laughed nervously, "I hope I am," I tell him truthfully and he nods in agreement.

"Hey you two," Caroline beamed happily as she walked up to us.

"Hey Care," Matt and I said at the same time.

I wasn't the only friend in the group who dated Matt, Caroline also dated him for around four and half months but he broke up with her because he thought she had feelings for Tyler his best friend which she did. She started seeing Tyler a month after her and Matt were officially over and they were together for the rest of Junior year and for a month of summer but he moved and that is when she and Stefan started talking.

Caroline looked around, "Where's Bonnie?" she asked.

Matt shrugged, "Probably with Jeremy," he guessed and he was probably right.

Bonnie and Jeremy have been together for ten months now and I have to admit I am very surprised; I didn't think they'd last more than five months but they've proven me wrong. How they started talking is beyond my knowledge, and you'd think I know being Jeremy's sister and Bonnie's best friend but they're pretty secretive about their relationship.

The bell rang telling us it was time to start heading to our first class which Matt and I had together so we said bye to Caroline and started towards the history room.

"So are you going to Enzo's Halloween party?" Matt asked as we walked down the hall.

I shook my head, "Probably not," I tell him, "I just really don't like Enzo."

Matt chuckled, "I don't either but he throws the best parties," he informs me. "Plus they're really big parties so your chances of actually running into him are slim," he adds.

"I guess you're right," I say agreeing with Matt.

"Plus you'll have Damon there so if Enzo pisses you off Damon will knock him out," he laughs.

I chuckle lightly, "I don't think Damon would fight Enzo," I tell Matt.

Matt shrugs, "Maybe not for me or Caroline but he definitely would for you," he says.

I give Matt a confused look, "Why are you so sure he would fight Enzo for me?" I ask him.

"I mean you're the closest person to him, you and Damon are closer than he and his own brother are," he says making a valid point.

We walk into the history class and Matt takes his assigned seat in the back and I sit more in the middle, Bonnie is also in this class and she sits behind me.

School goes by slowly and by the time the last bell rings I'm exhausted, I walk out of the school and see Damon's car sitting in the driveway and I walk up to it curiously.

"Hey," Damon says rolling down the window when he notices me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Damon shrugs, "Just thought I'd drop by," he lied.

I give him a suspicious look, "Are you sure you just aren't here to have a quickie with Rebekah before cheerleading practice starts?" I ask him.

Damon flashes a bright smile, "You know me so well," he says.

I roll my eyes at him too tired to deal with this today, "Well you have fun with that I'm going home," I say crankily.

I turn around to walk to my car when Damon jumped out of his and stopped me by grabbing my arm, "What's wrong, are you feeling okay?" he asks worriedly.

I give him a small nod, "Yeah Damon I'm fine, just exhausted and over worked," I tell him trying to wave him off. He shouldn't be so worried I'm not dying.

"You don't look good," he says inspecting my face and feeling my forehead like I was a child, "Alright go head home and I'll follow you," he says.

"What?" I ask a bit confused, "No Damon I'm fine, just go do your thing with Rebekah," I tell him.

Damon shakes his head, "I'll see Rebekah at the party tomorrow, I'll have a sick day with you today," he says.

I couldn't help but smile at how kind he was to me. I wish he would let other people see how amazing he is, then they'd see the amazing guy I do and they'd love him just as much as I do.


	2. Down with the sickness

I drove myself and Jeremy home in my car while Damon tailed closely behind us. When I got home Damon helped me inside by carrying my bag even though I told him I could do it myself.

"Damon I promise you it is just a head ache, I can just sleep it off," I said trying to assure him that I wasn't dying.

Damon stopped me and brought his hands up to my face moving it from side to side, "You're pale Elena, do you feel like you're going to barf?" he asked totally ignoring my pleas for him to leave.

I rolled my eyes, "No but if I do I'll be sure to aim in your direction," I said giving him a sarcastic smile in which he replied with a smile back.

I love Damon I really do, he is one of the most important things I have in my life but he tends to get a bit overbearing. And I do appreciate everything he does for and how much he cares it's just when I tell him I'm fine he should get it through his very thick skull that I'm fine.

Once we were in my room I made Damon turn around so I could change from my school clothes into something more comfortable, which were sweats and a large t-shirt. After changing I climbed into bed and turned on the TV to Bob's Burgers, it is my guilty pleasure. Damon climbed into bed beside of me and switched off my bedside lamp and began watching the show with me.

When Aunt Jenna got home she came in to check on me and didn't think twice about Damon being in the same bed as I in the dark because she is so used to it now. The only person who ever had a bit of a problem with how close Damon and I were was my dad. He was convinced Damon and I were secretly dating and our friendship was just a cover to trick him. My dad liked Damon though he would always take Jeremy, Damon, and even Stefan on weekend camping trips or fishing trips. He didn't only have one son he had three and Jer had two older brothers.

About three episodes into Bob's Burgers I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I started falling asleep while my head rested on Damon's chest and he massaged my scalp with his fingers. When I woke up I didn't know the time but I noticed the sun was almost completely set so it must be late in the evening.

My stomach started growling and I knew I was about to puke so I jumped out of bed quickly and darted towards the bathroom that Jeremy and I share and went straight to the toilet. I got there just in time to because as soon as I lifted the toilet seat everything I ate that day shot right of my mouth and into the toilet.

After I finished emptying my guts I reached up and flushed the toilet but I remained on the floor because a feeling of weakness washed over me.

"Hey you okay?" I heard Damon ask from behind me. I must have woken him up when I jumped out of bed.

I nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine," I tell him.

I finally pulled myself up and walked back into my room where I once again crawled into bed and Damon went down to the kitchen to get me some sprite and crackers.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" he asks again as he walking into my room with my drink and crackers in his hands.

I nodded again, "Yes and please go see Rebekah your phone has been going off nonstop since you went downstairs," I told him.

Damon shook his head, "No I'll stay with you, you're sick," he stated.

I groaned loudly, "Damon I have the virus which I have had before and I can take care of this by myself, so just go," I beg him.

It isn't that I don't want him to be here it's just that he has a separate life away from me and I fear that if he loses his other life he will eventually blame me and possibly resent me one day so I can't keep him here with me all the time we have to have separate lives away from each other.

Damon sighs as he picks his leather jacket up off the floor, "Fine I'll go but call if you need anything okay?" he said on his way out.

I nodded as he leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I will, I promise," I tell him and he gives me a smile before heading out.

I wait till I hear the front door shut downstairs before letting myself relax, I lay back down in bed and sip on my sprite while continuing to watch Bob's Burgers.

I puked a few more times that night but I didn't have to call Damon which is good but that didn't stop him from texting me this morning and asking how I was and telling me he was going to drop by this morning.

"Hey I heard you last night and you sounded pretty sick so why don't you just stay home and I'll get Jeremy to school," Aunt Jenna says as she stops by my room.

I nod in agreement, "Okay thank you," I say with a smile.

Aunt Jenna turns around to walk away but ends up bumping into Damon, "Oh! Damon I would say I was surprised to see you here this early in the morning but I'm not," she says to him before walking away.

"I think she's warming up to me," Damon jokes as he makes his way into my room, I laugh in response. "So how did the rest of your night go?" he asked joining me on the bed.

I shrugged, "I mean I puked a few more times and went to sleep," I told him honestly and he nodded. "What about your night?" I ask him.

Damon give me a suggestive smile, "Well Rebecca was very pleased to see me last night," he said with a wink.

Damon stayed with me for a few hours but he had to leave due to work so I stayed home all alone on a Friday. And that got me thinking do I really want to be doing the same thing tonight and watching the same show over and over? I should just go the party and have fun and maybe Matt is right, maybe I won't run into Enzo.

I shot Damon a text telling him since I am feeling better today that I would accompany him to the Halloween party tonight which reminded me, I needed a costume.


	3. Party Prep

"Damon we aren't doing the matching costumes, people we came together," I sigh as I rummage through the racks of overpriced Halloween costumes.

Damon looks over at me with his eyebrow raised, "Elena we are going together," he says in a _duh_ tone.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Damon they'll think that we are dating or worse, hooking up," I told him.

Damon nodded finally understanding what I meant and he continued to help me look for a costume that wasn't too slutty but that I also didn't look like a pre-teen in.

I texted Damon that I was going to the party but didn't have a costume and almost immediately he responded and an hour later he was at my house to pick me up to come here. Letting Damon help search for costumes though was a mistake because he wants us to match or he picks out a super showy costume that he knows I wouldn't wear.

"Oh here's a mildly sexy nurse costume," he said holding it up so I could see from the other side of the rack.

I shook my head no, "I went as a nurse last Halloween, can't do a repeat," I tell him and he nods understandingly and puts back the costume. "Oh here we are," he says holding up a red, purple, and black Victorian dress.

"Oh I love that," I gushed walking over to him and running my hand down the silky material.

Damon shrugs, "Plus I'm going as Jake the Ripper so…" he trailed off.

I groaned in annoyance; I can't believe he is trying this again "Damon we aren't matching," I scold him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh Elena everyone is going to be too wasted to put the eras together," he told me.

I really did like the costume and it was a surprisingly affordable price, "I'll try it on," I say yanking the dress from his hands hating the fact that I gave into him.

"Damon I need help with the corset!" I yelled and he came in there and done the corset for me, I turned to face him so he could see the costume on me "So?" I ask.

Damon nods in approval, "I like it," he tells me and I can't help but to smile because I really love this costume. "Plus your cleavage is amazing in that dress," he compliments.

I smack his shoulder playfully, "Damon, just untie me" I tell him with a light giggle.

Damon does as I said and works the corset loose, there were a couple times his hands ran down my bare back accidently and I couldn't help the shivers that followed. After Damon finished he left the dressing room and waited for me to finish.

After I paid for my dress and we left the costume store, Damon and I stopped to get a quick bite at The Grill where we ran into Klaus.

"Ah Damon and Elena, hello" he greets warmly walking over to us.

Klaus is Damon's other friend that I can tolerate. He's a lot politer than Enzo is and he is totally in love with Caroline so he's nice to me to get onto her good side. Ever since he has met Caroline he's become a better person. I used to hate him even more than Enzo.

"Hey Enzo," Damon greets with a nod oh his head.

"Skipping school are we?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "Sick day," I tell him and he nods.

Klaus stays and chats for a while and he eats with us but we leave him when we finish so Damon can take me home so I can start getting ready.

"Okay so I need to shower, do my hair, makeup, then add some fake blood to some places," I say talking to myself as we walk into the house.

"Well," Damon says getting my attention "You do all of that and I'll be here to pick you up between eight and nine," he says before giving me a quick kiss on the head and running out.

I decided to wait until about 5:30 to start getting ready so I wouldn't start to early and I could squeeze in a quick nap.

I was actually beginning to get a little excited for the party but I was also nervous that since I decided to go something bad will happen.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it's just a filler so I wouldn't have to make the next chapter (which will be the party) so long!**


	4. The Party

I stood standing in front of my mirror nervously tugging at the dress, I was seconds away from deciding not to go until Damon walked in wearing his suit and top hat looking all dapper, "Elena you look great just calm down," he said leaning up against the door frame.

I shook my head, "I don't know about this Damon," I sighed.

Damon stood up straight and walked over to me, "Elena you look amazing and everyone I going to want you at the party," he assured me as he rubbed my arms softly.

I nodded while looking at the ground, "Let me grab my phone and we can head out," I tell him and heads out of my room as I grab my phone and stop in front of the mirror one more time.

I had done a smoky eye in the spirit of Halloween and a dark red lip. I smeared some fake blood on my neck and down my chest and my hair was curled. I'm not a self-conscious person I am more than happy with the way I look it's just that I really don't like parties and I hate Enzo.

I heard Damon yell for me from the bottom of the stairs and before I could chicken out I left my room and headed down the stairs where Damon was waiting for me. "I'll get her home safely!" Damon yelled to my aunt Jenna as we walked out of the house and to his car.

I sat in the car and watched as the trees zoomed by us and it made me feel like we were going a hundred miles an hour. I couldn't even tell if the trees still had leaves or not it was just a blur and gone within seconds. "Damon if I don't like it promise me you'll take me home!" I said turning to him.

Damon nodded, "Of course I promise Elena," he said with a small smile than we continued to the party in silence with nothing but the light hum of the engine.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of driving we finally pulled up to Enzo's house which is huge might I add and there were people everywhere. People were already dry humping against the brick house and vomiting into the bushes.

"See that Elena?" Damon asked as we walked past a boy vomiting into a flower pot, "Never get with someone who can't hold their liquor," he tells me and I shake my head and laugh.

Damon leads me to the entrance of the house and he holds out his arm for me to take, "You ready?" he asks with a grin.

I take a deep breath and nod, "I guess," I tell him and he pushes the door open and almost immediately the music almost busts my eardrum.

Damon leads me in making sure he doesn't lose me in the crowd of horny young adults. "Damon," I hear an all too familiar voice ring from behind.

"Enzo!" Damon greets excitedly as he pulls him into a hug, "Great turn out," he compliments.

"Must be since Elena decided to show up," he said with a sarcastic smile.

So much for not running into Enzo tonight.

"You look dashing Elena, but may I ask what are you?" he asks me.

"I'm Jack and she's the young lady that I just rippered," Damon answered and Enzo nodded.

"Well," he says, "I hope to run into you later Elena, maybe we can dance or get a drink," he winks than roams off.

I let out a laugh when Enzo is gone, "That was disgusting," I say looking up at Damon.

Damon nudges my arm, "He was flirting with you Elena," he tells me and my face scrunches up in disgust, "I told you that dress makes your boobs look amazing!" he laughs.

I roll my eyes playfully at Damon's joke and he leads me farther into the party, "Damon there you are!" Rebekah says walking up to us with a huge smile but her smile fades as her eyes land on me, "Oh I didn't know you and Elena came together?" she said.

Rebekah was dressed as the devil and for some reason that look just really fits her.

I looked over at Damon and quickly shook my head, "Oh no we didn't come together he just drove me here," I said quickly and her smile was back.

"Well in that case can I steal him to dance?" she asks and I gesture her to go ahead.

"Are you sure?" Damon whispers and I nod pushing him to her.

After Rebekah has drug Damon away I started making my way towards the kitchen hoping it was less crowded, and luckily it was.

I grabbed my self a red solo cup and began looking at the drinks, "You look lost," I hear someone say and I look over my shoulder and see Klaus.

I let out a small chuckle, "I'm a beer drinker I know nothing about mixed drinks," I tell him.

Klaus takes my cup from me and begins pouring random liquids into the cup, "Ever heard of the drink sex on the beach Elena?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Well try it," he smiles.

I very hesitantly lift the cup to my mouth and breathe in the smell and it smells delightful so I decide to tip my head back and take a gulp and to my surprise it was amazing. "Oh my god that's amazing," I gush and Klaus nods proudly.

"Elena?" I hear someone ask behind me, "Elena is that you?" Caroline asks coming into view. Klaus instantly smiles.

Caroline was dressed as an angel with the wings and everything, "Elena why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asks.

I shrug, "I didn't even know I was going to come," I tell her taking another drink.

"Well you look super hot in that dress," she compliments.

"Well you look beautiful in your costume Caroline," Klaus says with a smile.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "And what are you supposed to be?" she asks turning her attention to Klaus.

Klaus smiles, "I'm a mob boss," he says gesturing to his costume.

Caroline and Klaus kept bickering so I just snuck away but not before grabbing another one of these drinks. I was now wondering around aimlessly with two drinks in my hand looking for something to do.

"Oh Bonnie!" I yell making my way towards her and Jeremy whom I didn't even know was going to be here. "Jeremy why are you here?" I ask.

Jeremy smirks, "Well why are you here Elena?" he asks.

I point a finger at him and smile, "Touché"

"Seriously though Elena you hate Enzo," Bonnie says.

I smiled and shrugged, "But I don't hate Damon," I tell her and she nods now understanding that he coaxed me into coming tonight.

"Are you having fun?" She asks and I nod my head.

"It isn't as bad as I thought plus these drinks are amazing," I tell her and both she and Jeremy laugh. "I'm going to go, you two have fun," I say before walking back to the kitchen where Stefan was now standing with Caroline and Matt and Tyler were with Klaus, "Klaus I drank both drinks," I tell him.

"What are you giving her?" Matt asks following Klaus over to the drinks.

"Sex on the beach," he tells Matt and Matt nods. "How about some water Elena?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, this is why we broke up he was so over protective and he hovered and I had to end it, "Matt I'm fine," I tell him and she just sighs in disbelief.

"How about a Margarita for the lady?" Tyler suggests and I shake my head.

I once tried one because Aunt Jenna let me have a sip and I hated it, "I'm not a margarita girl Tyler," I tell him.

"Boys how about we give the girl something that'll make her toes curl," Enzo suggests walking into the kitchen.

"I like that idea," I said pointing to Enzo," I don't like you but I like that idea,"

"Let's pour some tequila shots boys," Enzo yells and we all cheer.

"Absolutely not," I heard Damon say from behind me. "Are you boys trying to kill her?" he asks finally coming into view.

As he argues with the boys I allow myself to take in his appearance. Honestly I would be lying if I said I've never thought about kissing Damon or just ripping his clothes off because I have it's just the power of our friendship always seems to be stronger. Damon is very good looking any straight girl and gay guy would agree with me I just never allow myself to look at him that way.

"Elena what do you want to do?" Tyler asks ignoring Damon's threat.

I looked over at Damon then back to Tyler biting my lip, "Let's do some shots!" I yell and the guys cheer with me except for Damon. "Come on Damon I'm having fun," I tell him with a nudge and he smiles and gives in.

The first shot burned like hell, the second shot made me cough just a little, the third shot went down easier, and the fourth shot felt like water.

"Elena!" Damon yells as he catches me from falling to the ground, "Elena you're drunk," he laughs.

I cover my mouth because I can't control my laughter, "We're both drunk Damon!" I cackle. Damon nods in agreement, "Hey let's go dance," I suggest as I pull him to the dance floor.

When we get with the crowd of people dancing I wrap my arm around Damon's neck and he pulls my his close to his and I can feel my chest heating up. Damon is a very good dancer even when he's drunk he is so good he is making me look good because he's guiding my hips to the beat.

I look at Damon and bite down on my lips. God I want to kiss him; I want to kiss him more than anything else right now. "Elena," Damon says leaning his lips close to my ear.

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and I need you to tell me to not do it," he says and leans back up. We aren't dancing anymore we're just standing, staring at each other. I looked down at his perfect lips than back up into his eyes and my heart was beating like crazy, and oh my god I wanted to kiss him.

"Do it."

After those to words escaped my mouth Damon's lips were on mine in less than a second and it felt like I just melted into him. I've been waiting for this for so long but I have been so afraid. I grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair as his lips moved down my jawline and to my neck.

"Damon," I moan softly and he lifts his head.

"We should go upstairs," he suggests.

I nodded my head, "Yeah we should go upstairs," I say agreeing with him.

Once we found an empty room Damon backed me up against the door and kissed my lips hungrily. The way his hands roamed my body made me ache for more. "Damon my dress take it off," I said against his lips.

I turned around and he softly undone the corset and he slowly let the dress fall of my shoulders and he kissed down my back making me shiver with anticipation. Finally, the dress fell to the floor and I quickly turned back around to kiss him again. I knocked his hat off of his head and tore his jacket off. Damon lifted me off the ground and carried me over to the bed. He sat above me and tore his shirt off revealing his amazing body and he leaned back down and his lips were on mine once again.

The rest of that night was history….

 **So this chapter is much longer and the much waited for Party! And I am so sorry for stopping at the good part but I was in the room with my mom and dad while typing this but there will be flashbacks and other scenes there will be more I promise.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I am really loving all the positive feedback I am getting so keep it coming it only inspires me to write even more!**

 **Also I have a second account called Empireofmind where I am writing another TVD story with a friend so go check that out!**

 **-So what do you think will happen with Elena and Damon now that they have crossed the bridge of friendship?**

 **-What will their friends say?**

 **-Predictions for the future?**


	5. The Day After

My eyes fluttered open slowly meeting the sun shining through the crack of the curtain and the breeze from outside made the curtains dance inside the room. For a second I forgot what happened last night then the dam holding the memories from me burst and everything flooded my mind. The drinking, the dancing, the sex. OH NO THE SEX!

I turned my head a little to the right praying I was the only one in the bed but I wasn't, Damon lay right beside of me peacefully sleeping. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no" I whispered quietly running my hands down my face. I swore to myself freshman year when I started to notice Damon was beginning to leave his boyish looks behind and substituting them with a chiseled jaw and a nice body, that I would never let myself jump in the sheets with him, yet here I am three years later.

This one mistake is going to mess everything up, everything Damon and I worked so hard to build. All the obstacles we had to overcome is just down the drain, and for what? One night of sex?

I decided I needed to leave before Damon woke up so I shot a text to Caroline asking her to meet me at Enzo's in ten minutes. I sat up with the sheets still wrapped around my body because if I'd let them fall I would be completely in the nude. I looked around the floor until I found my under garments and I looked for the dress and couldn't find that anywhere.

"If you're looking for the dress it's over by the door!" I heard a muffle voice say.

"Damon!" I whispered as I quickly spun around to face him still hiding myself behind the sheet. "Did I wake you?" I asked.

Damon shook his head, "No I've been up for a while," he said rolling over on his side as I walked over to the door to get my dress.

"You didn't say anything," I pointed out.

Damon shrugged, "Eh you were sleeping, didn't want to wake you."

I nodded as I attempted to do my own corset but I was failing miserably. Suddenly Damon got up out of bed and thankfully he had on his briefs and he got behind me and began lacing my dress.

"Damon," I whispered as I gulped, I almost couldn't handle his soft touch. "Last night was a mistake," I told him spinning back around to face him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that big of a mistake Elena," he argued.

I shook my head disagreeing with him, "It was, I shouldn't have let it happen," I tell him. After I said that neither one of us said anything. "I should go," I whisper turning away to leave.

"Elena how are you going to get home?" he asks stopping me.

"Caroline is here," I say before walking out.

I ran down the steps and across the living room ignoring Enzo yelling to me that I was fun last night. Luckily Caroline was already sitting there in her car when I got there and when I slid in she didn't say anything, she probably knows.

I didn't regret sleeping with Damon because I was drunk, I was still sober enough to say no but in that moment I wanted him so bad. I wanted to kiss him and feel him inside of me, the want was so strong and there was no way I could've overpowered it. I do regret sleeping with him because I know now we'll never be friends the way we were just yesterday afternoon, nothing will be the same.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Caroline was parked in front of my house already, "You want to talk about it Elena?" she asked sympathetically.

I took a deep breath, "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back to the way things were before this? I asked tears welling up.

Caroline thought for a minute, "I'm going to be honest with you and I think that is what you want because you called me and you could've called Bonnie if you wanted someone to go easy on you," she said.

Caroline was right I could've called Bonnie if I wanted to be assured that everything was going to be alright but I called Caroline because I knew she would be honest with me when I finally decided to talk.

"I don't think it'll be the same just because you know each other in a different way now, but you two have such a history and a connection stronger than anything I have ever seen, so I think you two will find a way to work things out," she said, and I needed to hear that. I needed to know that even if we would never be the same we would still be best friends.

I thanked Caroline for the ride and the advice and went inside to clean myself up, not only do I smell like sex but I also reek of sweat and alcohol. I took a long and much needed shower, blocking everything in reality out and just letting it be me and the water. Unfortunately, though I can't stay in the shower forever and I have to join the world again.

I got dressed in a pair of denim shorts and I put on the first shirt I grabbed but when I noticed it was Damon's I quickly took it off and found a shirt that was actually mine. I don't know why I am being so weird, I wear Damon's clothes all the time. I mean my closet is full of his clothes. I groaned loudly and threw myself onto my bed and I planned to lay there all day and stare at the ceiling.

After two or three minutes of trying to make shapes out of the lining on my ceiling someone knock on my door, I quickly sit up to see Jeremy. "Hey Jer," I smile.

Jeremy smiles in return, "Hey Matt told me you drank some last night and he wanted me to come check on you," he said.

I sighed, oh Matt I love you but you have to stop worrying about me so much. "I'm fine, I wasn't drunk enough to have a hangover today," I tell him and he nods and walks off.

I once again fall back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I wasn't five minutes in this time and my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered still staring at the ceiling.

"Hey babe," Bonnie says happily, "I was calling to ask if you would want to have a girl's day, me you and Caroline?" she asks.

I was about to say no and tell her that I just want to stay home but I kind of need this, just some time with the girls. At least I won't sleep with either of them. "Yeah sure," I say.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up in about an hour and we can head to the grill before going to my house!" She says excitedly then hangs up.

I lay on my bed for a bit longer before deciding I need to get up and start moving around, I packed my bag for girl's night and even stole some snacks from the kitchen, I hung my dress in the laundry room with a note telling Aunt Jenna to take it the dry cleaners, and I even called Matt to assure him that I am alive and well.

After I finished all of that I only had to wait for about ten more minutes before Bonnie finally arrived and we left for The Grill. Caroline met us there and while Bonnie led the way inside Caroline lagged behind with me.

"Did you tell Bonnie?" she whispered leaning into me.

I shook my head, "I haven't told anyone, I didn't even tell you!" I told her.

Caroline shrugged, "Well when you texted me asking for a ride instead of leaving with Damon I kind of suspected it,"

When we caught up to Bonnie both of shut up quickly and slid into the booth across from her. "Gosh I am in need for a good girl's night, it feels like we haven't hung out in forever!" Bonnie says.

Caroline and I both agree with her and we start light conversation on the food, then school work, and we talked about shoes, the typical girl talk. I was finally starting to loosen up and start enjoying the day but it fell short when Klaus, Enzo, Stefan, and Damon walked in.

"Oh no!" I said out loud quickly looking away hoping they wouldn't notice us.

Caroline and Bonnie looked over confused and I see Caroline's face when she realized why I suddenly began acting weird again. "God what are they doing here?" Caroline whispered and both Bonnie and I shrugged.

Eventually the group of guys spotted us and began making their way over, "Don't worry I'll keep the attention on me!" Caroline comforted.

I didn't have a hard time believing that because Caroline was very good at seeking attention, she loved it.

"Hello ladies!" Enzo greeted sliding into the booth with me and Caroline and I was sandwiched in between them.

Stefan and Klaus slid into a booth with Bonnie and Damon pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

"What do you guys want?" Caroline asked with a sassy eye roll.

"We just wanted to come say hello to our friends," Stefan spoke with a playful grin but Caroline wasn't having it.

"Well we are trying to have a girl's day so scram!" She said loudly but all the guys just laughed.

Enzo slung his arm around my shoulders and I quickly shook it off, "You know Elena you were fun last night, maybe we can be friends after all," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Enzo I still despise you and I probably always will," I tell him and he holds a hand over his heart faking hurt.

"I actually don't mind if they join us!" Bonnie shrugged and both Caroline and I shot her a glare.

"Bonnie yes we do care!" Caroline said in a warning tone and Bonnie just looked confused. "I mean it's girls day and I have something I need to tell you and Elena in private," she said in a quieter and calm tone.

Stefan laughed, "Whatever you tell them you can tell us babe!" Stefan said with a grin.

Caroline just shook her head, "No honey I can't, so leave and take the idiot squad with you!" she said in a sickening sweet tone

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that but I quickly covered it with a cough, "And please hurry because Enzo you're crushing me," I plead as I start to become uncomfortable.

Enzo takes the hint and stands but just as he stands up I instantly wish he remained seated because I locked eyes with Damon, something I was able to avoid with Enzo sitting beside of me.

I wanted things to go back to normal and I wanted to try but right now I just can't be around him, at least not today it's just too weird.

"What about you Elena, got a date for the charity event yet?" Bonnie asks bringing me from my thoughts.

I shook my head, "No not yet," I tell her.

"Oh!" Caroline jumps, "What about the Liam guy from math, I thought he asked you?" she asked.

I had almost forgot about Liam because I normally go with Bonnie and Caroline every year but this year we agreed to bring dates and I was just going to bring Damon but I don't know if we can do that anymore.

Liam is very cute and also very smart, his family are doctors and he is always very nice to me. I wouldn't mind him as a date.

"Who's Liam?" Damon asked finally speaking.

I shrugged, "He's a guy in my math class," I tell him.

Caroline scoffs, "Oh come on he's a total hottie and almost every girl wants him but he has eyes for our little Elena," she winks.

"You do know I am sitting right here?" Stefan asks Caroline and she just takes her hand.

"It is so cute though because he will ask me about Elena and he gets super nervous when they talk," Bonnie gushes.

"So what's stopping you Elena?" Klaus asks chiming in.

"Nothing really," I shrug, "I guess he would be a good date," I say.

I see Damon roll his eyes from the side and I know he is upset because we usually do these things together but maybe it's time for both of us to grow up, maybe this is a wakeup call.

When Caroline, Bonnie, and I start talking about dresses and shoes the guys finally leave and we are able to eat and talk in peace. "I seen the way Klaus was eyeing you while we were sitting there," Bonnie laughs as we walk into her house.

Caroline scoffs, "Klaus just likes the chase!" she says like she does every time. "If I were to stop being hard to get and tell him I want him then he would be finished with me, at least with Stefan I know I'm safe," she sighs.

"Do you feel anything for him?" I ask surprising her. "I mean emotionally or physically?"

Caroline shrugs, "I mean he's hot I'll admit that and sometimes there is a part of me that wants him, but deep down I know it wouldn't be right, and it wouldn't be worth losing Stefan over," she explains.

"So Elena what's going on between you and Damon?" Bonnie asks surprising me.

I look over at her, "What do you mean?" I ask her.

Bonnie shrugs, "I mean you two hardly spoke at The Grill, are you in a fight?" she asks.

"Something like that," I say softly taking a drink of the red wine Bonnie stole from her mom's room.

"Well I'm sure you two will be back to normal tomorrow, I mean it's you and Damon, you two are forever," she says sweetly but I don't know if we're forever anymore. "But I do have to ask, how have you stayed friends for so long, I mean he's kind of a dick," she points out.

I shrug, "I don't know he's just always been there for me when I needed him," I tell her honestly. I mean I know Damon's an ass but he's always there for me when I'm at my worst and he's always helping me.

"Do you ever think that he is doing that so you'll sleep with him?" Caroline asks skeptically.

I shrug again, "Well I did sleep with him so I guess we'll find out," I blurt out.

"You didn't Elena," Bonnie says in a disappointed tone.

"I did!" I admit to her.

Bonnie shook her head, "Elena does that not scare you?" she asks.

"I mean it scares me that I lost him," I tell her but she just shakes her head.

"No I mean he'll probably tell all of his friends and everyone in town that he finally got to lay Elena Gilbert," she says and that really upsets me.

"Bonnie…" Caroline whispers shaking her head telling her to stop.

I stand from the couch, "You know I should go," I say grabbing my things.

"Elena don't, I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say!" Bonnie quickly apologizes trying to stop me.

"You know I know you guys don't like him but he's my best friend and I hate that you think so low of him because I don't him I can't he's- I mean he's Damon the guys who takes care of me while I'm puking my guts out!" I tell them.

"Elena we're sorry we won't bring it up anymore," Caroline says and I nod dropping my bag and sitting back down.

Bonnie grabs my hand and lays her head on my shoulder and just like that she's forgiven.

For the rest of the night we drink the rest of the wine and watch old scary movies and make fun of all the victims and laugh at how bad the acting is until we all fall asleep in her living room.

 ** _I know this chapter is low on Delena but I promise you'll get more very soon! Also I love how active all of you are being and please comment theories and predictions, I love reading all of that stuff!_**

 ** _Also I have another account where I am writing a Teen Wolf/ Vampire Diaries cross over and you guys should check it out! The account it Empireofmind_**


End file.
